Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internet use, and, more specifically, to a webtop and monetization engine, system and method.
Description of the Background
In a typical computer-use in the present art, a user, upon each usage of a computer, must sit for a lengthy session of logging into a laundry list of websites, e-mail accounts, and computing communities or social networks. Alternatively, a user may use multiple browser, browser tabs, or favorite site marking to maintain the often lengthy list of internet locations frequented. Thus, the current art offers no personalized, organized and convenient digital experience. Further, even were the available art to offer such an improved, personalized experience, the experience would not be relevant to the different aspects, or segments, of a typical user's life, such as Work, Family, Entertainment, Community, etc. Additionally, this lack of understanding of the segments, and important elements, of a typical user's life, as well as a lack of involvement in the web-surfing process, limits the marketing and sales opportunities available in the present art.
Thus, the need exists for an improved webtop, and a monetization engine, system and method that better takes advantage of the interests and life segments of a user.